Hell Breaks Loose
by Maggsie
Summary: When JJ's life gets turned upside down, what does it mean for her and Will? And will Emily stick by her? Emily/JJ with slight JJ/Will. Don't like femslash, don't read.
1. Opening Act

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds, if I did Will would never exist!

This is dedicated to my gorgeous fiancee, **MyxNyx. **And a huge thank you to **DarkBard0!**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

JJ sat on her couch, her face in her hands as the sobs rocked through her. She had come home to an empty house, Will had text her to say he was doing some overtime at work, and Henry was with his parents, who had moved to Virginia after she had given birth so they could help out with him, and JJ couldn't be more grateful.

She was glad to have the house to herself for a few hours, to let all her emotions out in private, as she didn't want to be seen as weak or vulnerable in front of everyone. She was an FBI agent, she should be able to suck it up, but the last case had hit her hard. But sometimes, just like everyone else, she had to cry it out and she always felt better for it after.

Her mind was focused on the victim in her last case. The woman who had loved a man, but had ended up with someone else due to unforeseen circumstances, and then who was going to be his last victim. But she had got through it, and come out the other side alive; to be reunited with the man she really loved.

It had been tough on her, and JJ identified with the woman. For what reason, she was unsure of. They had bonded after the ordeal, and this was one of those cases that JJ was proud to be an FBI agent for. Because however much blood and harrowing experiences she saw, sometimes something came up which reminded her of why she did the job she did. Why she went against her parents' wishes and the last case was one of those.

JJ could see herself in the other woman, and if she were honest with herself, she knew deep down what her feelings were, but she was little frightened of what the response would be if she told the person the truth.

Hearing a knock on the door, she wiped hurriedly at her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were falling incessantly. Standing up slowly, she walked to the door, stopping to have a look through the peep hole, not surprised in the least at who was on the other side of it.

Opening the door, she let a small smile cross her face as she took in Emily Prentiss standing there, in a red tank top and jeans. JJ always liked to see this side of Emily, a more relaxed and funnier side of her that she rarely let out at work.

"Hey Em."

Emily on her part could immediately see that JJ had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and that worried her. She knew JJ had bonded with the woman in the last case, and she was just figuring out why.

"Hey Jayj, can I come in?"

Emily asked, and JJ nodded, moving to the side to let Emily in. If she was honest, she was pleased she had turned up. Emily always made her feel better about things, about anything.

"Can I get you anything? A glass of wine?"

"That would be nice."

JJ gave Emily a smile before leaving her in the living room and heading to the kitchen. She placed her hands on the kitchen counter, her head hung low, as she took a minute to compose herself. She knew that it had been obvious she had been crying, by the expression on Emily's face when she had first opened the door. Now, she just had to keep herself together and not break. JJ didn't want Emily to see her like that, she didn't deserve that, and after all she might have had her own feelings about the case.

Deciding she had took enough time to calm herself down, JJ grabbed a bottle of white wine and two glasses, and headed back into the living room where she found Emily sitting on the couch, where only two minutes ago she had been sat alone. Taking a seat next to her, she poured out the wine, every few seconds glancing to look at Emily. Handing the wine over, their fingers brushed and JJ was sure a shiver went up her spine.

A silence fell between them, neither of them wanting to make the first move to talk, but after a few minutes, Emily was the first to break it.

"So, how are you holding up?"

Emily asked, and JJ took a breath, desperately trying to stop the tears that she knew were right behind her eyes, waiting to escape.

"I'm doing okay, it was just a hard case, you know? Some affect me more than others, and the latest was one of those, it happens to all of us."

Seeing that JJ was obviously struggling, she reached across and took her hand in hers, squeezing gently and she was rewarded with a smile. Emily knew there was something between them, something that could be really great and she was pretty sure JJ felt the same way. Over the last couple of months, there had been gentle touches here and there, eye contact through cases, and girls' nights out with just the two of them when Garcia was otherwise engaged.

But then there was Will. And Henry. JJ was in love with Will, and Emily wasn't about to break up a marriage or a family. She absolutely adored Henry, but for now she would take just being his favourite Aunt. If anything was going to happen, JJ would have to make the first move, because Emily wasn't going to take the chance to have her heart broken if it was Will that JJ wanted to be with.

"Em, are you okay?"

Hearing JJ's voice, Emily was broken out of her thoughts and quickly looked at JJ, seeing a concerned expression on the blonde's face. Emily squeezed her hand again, taking a sip of her wine too.

"Yeah, just thinking about different things."

Emily explained, as she took her hand out of JJ's, immediately missing the warmth that came from it and how good their hands had fit together. JJ didn't try and push any further, knowing that if Emily wanted to talk to her about something, she would.

Emily looked around, taking in the silence. After a few minutes she asked the question she had been meaning to ask since she had walked through the press liaison's house.

"Where are Will and Henry?"

"Will is doing overtime at work, and Henry is with Will's parents. They'll be bringing him home later."

JJ answered, getting over the shock quickly at the question asked because Emily never asked about Will. And JJ tended not to talk to Emily about him. Things were better between herself and the profiler when Will wasn't mentioned. What she also knew was that Emily absolutely adored Henry and would do anything for him.

"I haven't seen Henry in a little while; I'd love to see him."

JJ could see the smile behind Emily's eyes as she mentioned Henry, and the blonde couldn't stop the smile that spread across her own face.

"I'll bring him around to see you this weekend, okay?"

Emily nodded, and JJ reached over and grabbed Emily's hand again, her thumb gently caressing the back of it. Their eyes met and for a few seconds and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. A moment later, Emily broke the connection as she turned her head away. If she allowed herself, she could get lost in those blue eyes, but Will and Henry stopped her. JJ had a family, and she wasn't going to destroy it.

Finishing off her wine, Emily stood and started putting her jacket on.

"I better get going, don't want to be too late tonight. Just came round to make sure you were okay."

A little surprised, JJ stood as well. She thought that Emily would stay a bit longer but obviously that wasn't the case, and JJ wasn't about to stop her leaving when she seemed to want to go. Following Emily to the door, she nearly bumped straight into her, as Emily suddenly stopped and turned around to look her.

"You identified with Melissa, didn't you? You knew what she was going through?"

JJ just stared at Emily, not quite sure whether to be honest with her or with herself. But they both deserved it. Maybe now was the time to be honest with her. Slowly, JJ turned away, her arms coming up to cross her stomach, and Emily could only just make out JJ's whisper.

"I did."

Emily wasn't expecting the blonde to say that, and she wasn't sure quite to say next. She was confused, so she asked the next obvious question.

"How did you identify with her?"

JJ blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall, and she turned back to Emily. Any other day she would have laughed at Emily's confused expression, but she could see that she was waiting for a response.

"I'm in love with someone else."

She stated determinedly, as Emily took a step closer towards her. On her part, Emily was desperate to reach out and touch JJ, letting her know that it was okay and that she'd stick by her no matter what. As much as it would hurt her to see JJ with someone else, it was just the same as seeing her with Will.

"Do I know them?"

JJ couldn't help it, as a low laugh came from her chest. She knew she wasn't the only one that could feel something between them, or was she? Maybe she had read the signals wrong.

"You Em, I'm in love with you."

Emily stood rooted to the spot, completely shocked by what she had just heard. She had some idea that maybe there was something between them, but she never thought someone like JJ would ever be in love with her. She often fantasised about what it would be like to be with JJ and Henry. Maybe now, she may just have her wish. She must have been thinking a while as JJ's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Emily, please say something."

Slowly shaking her head and looking straight into blue eyes, she strode forward towards her. Wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist she pulled JJ flush against her, as her heads tipped down and she took JJ's lips in hers. Their mouths fused together, before Emily ran her tongue along JJ's bottom lip seeking access. She was immediately allowed it as her tongue slipped past JJ's lips, their tongues caressing against one another.

Completely lost in the kiss, Emily only pulled back when oxygen became an issue. Leaning her forehead against JJ's, she ran her thumb along JJ's bottom lip.

"I love you too. I have for a long time."

Emily whispered against the blonde's lips, but before JJ could reply, they heard a key in the door and quickly sprung apart. JJ sent Emily an apologising look as Will walked in the door. As Will looked up, he first looked at JJ before his eyes fell on Emily's. They held their contact for a few moments, before she broke it.

"I was just about to go."

Will nodded, and Emily turned to look at JJ, and she got a small smile in return.

"I'll see you at work, JJ."

Turning away, she walked out the front door leaving the one she loved behind, and Emily couldn't help the tears that fell as she headed for home.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**I always like to know what you think, so if you have a free moment, drop me a review!**


	2. Can't Hide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the first chapter and a major thank you to **DarkBard0** for giving me pointers!

**On with chapter 2!**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

JJ abruptly opened her eyes, the alarm ringing through her mind. Reaching over, she turned it off, before rolling on to her back. Looking to her right, she noticed that the bed was empty, and for that she was pleased. If Will had been there he might have wanted to get up to some certain activities and JJ didn't want that. It had been three weeks since they had last had sex, and the blonde was trying to hold it out as long as possible. Though saying that she had a headache or she was tired wouldn't hold out that much longer.

After Emily had left the night before, Will's parents had dropped Henry back home and they had gone about their regular routine with him. And after they had put him down in his crib they had gone to bed themselves.

JJ felt safe with Will, but that was all. There was no spark between them, well at least from her point of view. It was a marriage of convenience, and she would not have married Will had it not been for Henry. JJ had been so shocked when Will had proposed, but had reluctantly accepted for her son. He deserved to have both a mother and father around.

And now...now all JJ could think about was Emily. Her beautiful brown eyes, her gorgeous smile that lightened up any room when she walked in. She had a presence about her and JJ couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was kind, compassionate, selfless, and put everyone else's feelings first. And....the kiss.

She could feel her lips tingling as she thought back to it, and sitting up in bed she touched her lips with her finger. It was everything a first kiss was supposed to be; passionate and sensual, and all JJ wanted to do was feel those lips on hers again. She didn't want the hard and stubbly lips of Will. She wanted the soft, delicate lips of Emily.

She wanted to be with Emily more than anything, JJ had never felt anything like it before, but for now she had appearances to uphold, just until she and Emily were able to talk about what they wanted to do and where they wanted to take it.

Hearing Henry cry over the baby monitor, she was dragged out of her thoughts and she pulled herself out of the bed. Sitting on the edge, she grabbed the bottom of her tank-top and smelled it softly. Emily had leant it to her on a case, after the blonde found out she had nothing cool to wear in the sweltering heat. She usually kept it in her drawer, but last night the press liaison wanted to be close the brunette profiler and it was the only way she knew how. It had been a couple of weeks and it still smelled like Emily.

Sighing heavily, she padded out of the bedroom and straight into Henry's room just opposite from theirs. She smiled, as he stopped crying as soon as she walked in and he looked straight up at her through his crib bars. Reaching him, she picked Henry up and placed him on her hip; kissing him all over the place as he laughed at her.

"How are you this morning, little man?"

She asked, as he kicked his legs lightly and gurgled happily. JJ took that as a good sign and couldn't help but laugh. Having a family was a dream for her, she just didn't realise it would come this early. But it was safe to say, that she no longer wanted a family with Will. They weren't right together, JJ knew this. She had just 'settled,' and now was the time to change that. Emily wanted her, and JJ needed Emily.

"Shall we go and find Daddy?"

Taking another gurgle as a yes, JJ bounced Henry on her hip and she walked down the stairs. She couldn't hear anything, so as she reached the bottom she headed straight for the kitchen where she knew there would be a note waiting if he had had to leave. And she wasn't wrong, as she picked the note up from the counter.

_JJ, I've been called into work to do some overtime. I'll call you later. I love you and Henry x_

Almost a little relieved, she placed Henry in his high chair and went about getting a bottle for him. After giving it to him, she looked up at the kitchen clock and realised she only had an hour and a half till she saw Emily again. She was a little nervous and also very much looking forward to it. Would it be awkward? Well, she hoped it wouldn't be; after last night she hoped they could be open about their feelings. Glancing up at the clock again, her eyes widened.

"Shit!"

Her mind so preoccupied on what she was going to say to Emily, that JJ only then remembered that she had to call Will's parents and ask them to take Henry for the day. It was supposed to be Will's day off, but that had all changed. Picking up the phone, she arranged Henry's plans and thanked her lucky stars that her in-laws were more than happy to take him.

Picking up an excited Henry after he had finished his bottle, she took him back upstairs to his room, and got him quickly dressed before doing so herself. This was one day, only after her first day, that she was as nervous as hell going to work.

x x x

"Stop right there missy!"

JJ stopped walking, and slowly turned round; sighing heavily and running a hand through her hair she turned to see Penelope Garcia grinning at her. Why did she think a quick hello would satisfy the computer analyst? JJ knew her so well, that she knew she should have walked straight past her. She found it hard to lie to the quirky tech; almost impossible in fact.

"Yes Garcia?"

Jennifer quirked an eyebrow, and crossed her arms across her body just waiting for Garcia to say what she wanted to say. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and JJ just wanted her to come out with it. She could slowly feel the blush rising up her neck, as Garcia intensified her glare.

"Something's happened!"

Shaking her head softly, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, but quickly put it away again when she remembered Garcia was scrutinizing her.

"Nothing happened Garcia."

"Yes, it did. You came in with a huge grin on your face, you're blushing right now and you were going to walk past me without saying anything. You can't keep anything from the goddess of all knowledge!"

Sighing again, JJ took a step closer to Garcia, knowing she was never going to get out of this without saying anything. Grabbing her hand, she pulled the computer tech along with her to her office where they could talk in privacy instead of the BAU bullpen. Even though, this time of the morning there was only Hotch and he was in his office, JJ still wanted to be cautious in case any of the team walked in.

Taking a seat in her chair behind the desk, JJ gestured for Garcia to take a seat in front as the shorter blonde leaned forward on her elbows and her face in her hands, as she waited to hear the latest news.

"Emily...Emily kissed me...."

"What?!"

"And I kissed her back."

"What?!"

Leaning back in her chair, JJ rubbed her temples trying to not get a headache from Garcia's loud squeak. Looking back up, she found the quirky blonde just looking at her; mouth open and eyes wide. It was the first time she had ever seen Penelope Garcia speechless. She wasn't one to do speechless.

"I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say that Emily Prentiss kissed you, and that you kissed her back!"

"I did."

"Well then, I want to know everything!"

Chuckling to herself, JJ went through the details with her best friend about what had happened the night before, just giving her the most important parts. Garcia had known for a while that JJ and Emily had feelings for each other, and was waiting for the right moment to bang their heads together. But now, it didn't seem like she needed too. Emily had taken the first step, and now all JJ had to do was to get rid of Will. Hopefully she would do it soon, Garcia mused. She wasn't about to mention anything about JJ's husband, after all it might just create more problems for the press liaison and the profiler.

"....so then as soon as Will came home, Emily left. And I haven't heard from her since."

Garcia just about managed to catch the last of the details, as she broke out of her thoughts. JJ was looking at her, obviously waiting for a response. Clearing her throat, she brought her mind back to the conversation.

"So...do you know what you're going to say when you see her?"

"I think I'm about to find out myself."

Following JJ's gaze, she turned behind her and was met with the brown eyes of Emily Prentiss. She looked back to look at the press liaison and then straight back to the profiler who was leaning against the office door frame. Garcia noted that Emily looked nervous, as she shuffled between both her feet. She wasn't even sure that the brunette had noticed her, as she looked straight at JJ.

"Hi."

Emily said softly as Garcia stood up slowly, giving JJ a smile and Emily as she walked past her in the door, as she went back to her office.

Watching Garcia walk out, JJ stood up and walked round to the front of her desk, sitting on the edge of it as Emily took a couple of steps into the office; closing the door behind her.

"Hey yourself."

JJ replied, as she felt the butterflies return in her stomach as the brunette stood in front of her, looking very unsure of herself. Something that JJ had never seen on Emily before. Even facing serial killers she stayed calm, and kept a static expression, but JJ could easily read her now. And if she were honest, she felt exactly the same way. The pair of them stood there in silence for a few minutes before Emily decided to be the first to break it.

"I'm sorry for just leaving last night."

"It's okay, it was perfectly understandable. Come here."

Holding out her hand, Emily grabbed it and JJ pulled her closer to her, keeping their hands interlocked as they just looked into each other's eyes, neither of them knowing what to say. Standing up, JJ stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, smiling against her neck as she felt Emily's arms wrap around her.

"What did Garcia want?"

Emily mumbled against blonde hair, as JJ took a step back, grabbing Emily's hand again; not wanting to lose contact.

"Just the latest office gossip."

Emily chuckled, and looked down at the floor, feeling very unlike herself. But when she looked back up she found blue eyes glistening. And then they got closer and she felt JJ press a chaste kiss on her lips. Emily wanted to deepen it, but knew now wasn't the time so she gave JJ a her best smile.

"I have a case to present, but we will talk about this after the case, okay?"

JJ said honestly, as Emily nodded. Not happy with a chaste kiss, JJ placed a deeper kiss on soft lips, and she chuckled as Emily stood still for a few seconds, before the brunette gave her another smile and walked out of the office back to her desk.

Looking out of her office window, she watched as Emily joked with Morgan and Reid about something. JJ knew what she wanted, she just had to figure out the best way to get it; a future with Emily.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**Review is my favourite word! So, review, review, review! Please! :D**


	3. Little Progress

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CM, and probably never will!

A huge thank you to everyone reviewed :) And an extra special thank you to **DarkBard0** for being a kick ass beta!

Chapter Ahead!

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily sat at the table with the rest of the team, waiting for JJ to come in with Hotch. She didn't envy JJ's position at all, having to choose which case they picked and which they didn't. The rest of the team didn't have to deal with phone calls from desperate detectives asking for their help; JJ did it all...and very rarely complained. She knew it sometimes got to the blonde. When they had gone out for drinks, JJ sometimes questioned whether she could carry on with it, but she was tough, and Emily knew she would never walk away.

She did her job, and was still able to have a family. Something jumped inside Emily's stomach as she thought of Henry. The brunette adored him, and if it was any other woman she had fallen in love with, she wouldn't break up the family. But this was JJ, and she was going to do everything in her power, to show the blonde, that she was the one she was meant to be with; to have a family with. And that included Henry. But she would never stop Henry from seeing his father, every child deserved to have two parents that loved him and would do everything they could to protect him. Maybe in this case, he would have three.

Emily was startled out of her thoughts as a coffee was put in front of her, and when she looked up she found Morgan smiling down at her.

"Hey girl, you looked deep in thought there, everything okay?"

Morgan enquired, as he took a seat next to the brunette. A soft smile spread across Emily's face as she turned to look at him. He was a great friend, probably her best friend on the team, and she thought herself lucky to have someone like him around.

"Yeah, everything's fine Morgan. Thanks for the coffee."

Emily answered sincerely. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about what was going on between her and the press liaison, she wasn't even sure JJ wanted anyone to know. So for now it was remaining between the two of them, but she was pretty sure that Garcia knew.

"Good, then you can hear about the hot chick I pulled last night!"

"When don't you?"

Reid piped up, and Emily couldn't help but chuckle. After things had stopped being tense between the brunette and the genius, Emily now considered him a good friend. He never failed in making her smile; either with his rambling or his awkwardness.

"Ewww, I really don't want to hear about it, thank you."

Emily laughed again, as Morgan opened and then closed his mouth, and she winked at Reid. The banter between them continued for a few minutes, before JJ walked in with Hotch following closely behind.

Their eyes met as JJ went to the front of the room, and she saw the tips of JJ's mouth turned up. She looked so beautiful, and all Emily wanted to do was stand up and kiss her, and maybe take her right there and then on the table; obviously without anyone there watching! But she knew that would have to wait, they still had things to talk about. She watched as JJ handed out the case files, and started to look through her own as JJ filled them in.

"We have a serial killer, here in Virginia. So far there are seven victims, all white and between the ages of 25-40. This is the first victim, Anthony White, killed four months ago."

JJ started, as she brought him up. There was no damage to his face, only a slit along his neck.

"He was killed by a single cut to the neck, which nicked his anterior jugular vein and made him bleed out. In the last 3 months, six other people have been killed; all of them the same way. A slit to the throat."

The press liaison brought up the other six victim's faces.

"They all have one thing in common; all the victims are on the sex offender's register. Three of them were on it because of children's pornographic images being found on their computers. Two for child molestation, and the last two for sexual misconduct. All the victims had finished their prison sentences. The bodies were found in a land fill site in Richmond, wrapped in some kind of plastic."

"But sex offender's names and addresses are now made public; it could be anyone."

Emily voiced her concerns, knowing what a big task they had on their hands. JJ nodded, with a hint of sadness, Emily noted.

"Anthony White and the second victim were a month apart, but this latest one; there were only a few days between them."

"So, the Unsub's devolving, getting more confident with each victim. Maybe getting a thrill out of killing them, and needing to do it more often, to fulfil that."

Morgan spoke up, and Emily was inclined to agree.

"The first two victim's slits look jagged, like the UnSub hesitated. The remaining five look like very clean cuts, so I don't think he's done this before. I doubt we'll even find the UnSub for any priors."

Rossi chipped in, and Emily turned to look at him and then back down at the pictures. He was right, the two first victims were very rough. The UnSub was probably nervous about it, and as he devolved he got better and better at it, until he perfected it.

"There are no defensive marks."

Emily muttered, and she turned to look back at JJ and then to the look at the rest of the team, who were all looking at the files.

"There was nothing found in the toxicology reports, you would think the victims would have fought back if they had a chance."

"Unless he didn't them a chance too, either by jumping them or coming up from behind."

Morgan and Emily exchanged.

"If he does come up behind, it suggests he's a coward, doesn't want to be hurt. Perhaps indicates the UnSub has a family, and doesn't want an injury because it would be enquired about. Probably has a job too, lives a pretty normal life."

Rossi suggested. Emily always loved being part of this, giving her input in to a profile, bouncing ideas about with her teammates. You were part of a team here, a family, and Emily never regretted taking Strauss's offer, even if there was some trouble at first.

"Looks like we have a lot to look in to. Morgan and Rossi, you go to the land fill site and talk to people there, see if maybe they saw something. Reid and I will go and confer with the local police, and Emily and JJ, you go to the latest victim's house, and see if you can find anything else. We'll meet back here after."

Hotch gave out the orders, and they all stood up. Emily waited as the four men walked out of the room, and turned to look at JJ who was gathering her things up. Reaching out, she put her hand on the blonde's arm, which made her look up.

"JJ, are you okay?"

"Is it wrong for me to not feel sorry for the victims?"

"No, it's perfectly normal, but they're still victims. Someone still killed them. There is a serial killer out there somewhere, and we need to find him."

JJ looked down at Emily's hand resting on her arm, and then looked back up into brown eyes. The brunette's touch instantly made her calm, and able to focus on her work again. She had a son, and if anyone did do anything to him, she would do anything to do justice. In this case, the victims' families were the first suspects, but like Emily said, it could be any member of public.

"But there are so many suspects! Anyone can check the register! It gives name and addresses!"

"I know, and we won't stop till we get the right person. As much as I hate these people, they don't deserve to be killed like this."

"You're right, it's just..."

"Henry, I know. I understand. So why don't we get going to the latest victim's house, and see what we can find?"

JJ nodded, and Emily removed her hand. The blonde missed the touch immediately. She started walking towards the door but turned back round to look at the brunette.

"Thank you, Em."

Emily shook her head, and walked up to JJ, slowly pushing them out the room as her hand rested on the small of the press liaison's back.

"No need to thank me."

x x x

The profiler and the press liaison walked out of Nicholas Watson's house, a bit fed up that they hadn't found anything further out. They had seen the place where he was killed, in which a pool of blood was located, from where he had bled out. There was no forced entry, which made Emily think that the victim either knew the UnSub or he was a person with authority. It had been wiped clean of prints, and the room was spic and span. If it wasn't for the pool of blood, you wouldn't suspect someone was killed there.

Emily had phoned Hotch, in which he relayed the news that it seemed to be the same for every scene. No evidence, no forced entry, no nothing. Morgan and Rossi had found out nothing from the land fill sight, and no-one had seen anything. Then he had informed them that they could go home, there was nothing else to do tonight as it was getting late.

Getting into the driver's seat, Emily waited till JJ was in before setting off back to the BAU to collect their things. There was silence between them, neither knowing what to say to the other. Things were new between them, and then there was Will and Henry to consider. She hated that it would hurt other people, but she wanted JJ, all of her and that included her little boy.

"JJ..."

"Emily..."

Both of them chuckled as they went to talk at the same time, cutting each other off. Emily glanced at JJ who was looking back at her, before turning back to the road. She felt a hand cover hers, and she squeezed it gently as she drove.

"Em, I want to be with you...I just need to think about things, like Will and Henry. I can't risk losing Henry, but just know that it's you I want to be with."

The brunette could hear the sincerity in the blondes' voice, and knowing there was no rush to get back to the office, she pulled over on the side of the road. Shutting off the engine she finally turned to look at JJ, who was looking out the window now.

"JJ, look at me."

The press liaison turned her head slowly, and Emily leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on JJ's lips. Moving back, she smiled as JJ had closed her eyes and she caressed the blonde's face with her fingertips. JJ slowly opened her eyes to look at Emily.

"I want to be with you too, and because of that, I will wait as long as it takes to be with you. You and Henry."

Emily wasn't sure if JJ's smile could get any bigger, and it made her feel amazing that she had been the one to put it there.

"I love you."

JJ whispered, and Emily leaned forward pulling JJ into a deeper kiss before pulling back and whispering against her lips.

"I love you too."

Smiling, Emily started up the car again. Though she didn't want to, all she wanted to do was stay with JJ, and talk things through, hopefully in more detail later.

"Do you want to come round later? Bring Henry too?"

Emily asked, as JJ reached over again and interlocked their fingers together. Neither of them could get tired of it, they fitted perfectly.

"I'd love to."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**I'd love to know what you think :)**


	4. One Step Forward, 2 Back

**Disclaimer...**I do not own CM, though I would love too!!

A big thank you to everyone who gave feedback, very much appreciated. And a big thank you to **DarbBard0 **for kicking me into shape :)

On we go...

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily Prentiss picked up the case files from the kitchen table and hid them in her bedroom, not wanting them around when JJ came by with Henry. She usually didn't like bringing work home with her, but this guy was devolving and they needed to catch him before he killed anyone else. But work was work, and she was going to try and keep it out of her personal life, even if she did love one of her colleagues. If things were going to progress between them, which Emily really hoped for, they would have to try and draw a line between work and private. They had to be professional about things, but the first thing was Will.

JJ still hadn't said that she was going to end it with Will, and Emily hated the idea of being a bit on the side. If JJ was as serious about her as she said, Emily hoped JJ would leave Will for her, but could she ask that of her? Was she the type of a person to break up a family? But was it a family if JJ didn't love Will? Maybe things would be better, why stay with someone if you're not happy?

Emily finished up the last bit of cleaning she was doing, and jumped out of her skin as she heard a knock on the door. Looking down at her watch, she saw that JJ was exactly on time; not that she'd expect any different. She had been so lost in what she had been doing that she hadn't realised how much time had passed.

Walking to the door, she pulled it open and gulped as she took in JJ. She was dressed in a black shirt, and tight fitting jeans, her hair from where it had grown longer; hanging over her shoulders and she had very little makeup on. Emily was sure she'd never seen her look so beautiful. She was taken by surprise as she saw Henry lean forward, wanting her to hold him. Emily took him from JJ, and smiled shyly at the blonde, as she placed Henry on her hip.

"Hey you."

JJ greeted sweetly, as she took a step forward into the brunette's personal space and placed a gentle kiss on the profiler's lips. Stepping back, they mirrored each other's smile as Henry bounced in Emily's arms. Stepping aside, she let JJ walk into her apartment and shut the door and followed her in.

Placing Henry's baby bag on the floor, she took in Emily's apartment. She had been there plenty of times before, but somehow she felt this was different. Walking to the window, she looked out to the Capitol and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She felt relaxed there; she felt relaxed anywhere that the brunette was. Emily just had this calming aura, and JJ fed off that. She felt like she could conquer the world in the profiler's presence.

Feeling eyes burning in the back of her head, she turned around to meet Emily's brown eyes and smiled as she saw Henry gurgling round his dummy, gently playing with long hair. This was what she wanted, she was sure of that.

Getting a little worried, Emily walked forward to stand in front of JJ. Reaching up with her free hand, she stroked a piece of blonde hair behind the press liaison's ear, before placing a hand under her chin and tilting JJ's chin up. Keeping a tight hold on Henry, she inched forward and placed a long, sensual kiss on her lips. She couldn't get enough of the blonde's lips, how soft they were. She was addicted to them. Breaking away, she ran her thumb along JJ's bottom lip.

"Everything okay in that pretty head of yours?"

JJ nodded and chuckled, everything was more than okay. Her eyes swept to Henry who was in his jeans and a red t-shirt that Emily had got him that said 'FBI Agent in training.' He adored Emily, and she knew the brunette felt the same way about her son. He was always happy and laughing in her arms, and when he got fussy, Emily would do something and he would be okay again. She was an astonishing woman.

"Have you eaten?"

Emily asked, as she walked to the kitchen and placed in Henry in the high chair that she had bought him, since he and JJ had been coming round a lot. She knew the blonde had followed her.

"No, I haven't. But don't go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble; you can help if you want."

Together they worked in sync, chopping and preparing the food like they'd been doing it for a long time. Every so often, one of them would stop and entertain Henry for a couple of minutes, before they went back to what they were doing. When they had finished preparing, they placed their meal in the oven and JJ went to Henry's bag to grab a little jar of mushy baby food.

As she grabbed a chair and sat down next to Henry, she opened the jar but was distracted by Emily shuffling from side to side; her hands in her back pockets. Turning to her, she smiled.

"What is it, Em?"

"Um...would you mind if I had a go?"

"No, of course not. Here you go."

Handing over the small jar, she got off of the chair and let Emily take her space, as she leaned against the kitchen counter, watching intently. She had to bite her lip, as Henry did his usual trick of turning his head at the last minute as the spoon approached. Emily tried again and he repeated it. This time she couldn't help but chuckle, but she stopped instantly when the brunette turned to her, a frown across her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

JJ replied with the straightest face she could muster, as Emily went back to trying to get Henry to eat.

"Okay buddy...look I'm going to try it and show you just how delicious it is."

The press liaison grimaced, as the mushy food went into the brunette's mouth, followed by Emily spluttering and wiping at her mouth.

"Ewwww...what the hell is that?"

This time JJ didn't even try and stop the laugh that was riding up within, and still chuckled as Emily glared at her. JJ knew she should have warned her, but it was too much of an opportunity to miss, and she hadn't been disappointed. She just wished she had had her camera with her, so she could show Garcia.

Emily turned back to Henry, and tried another method, this time the choo choo train, which had worked instantly. JJ couldn't help but smile proudly as she watched Emily grin at getting Henry to eat. She loved seeing this side of the brunette; the geeky adorable side that she tried to hide at work. But JJ loved it when that side did come out, it was one of the reasons she had fallen head over heels for the brunette. She just wished she didn't have to hurt Will to be with her, he was a good guy and he didn't deserve to be cheated on.

Coming to stand behind Emily, she rested her hands on the profiler's shoulders as she looked over her head to look at Henry. He currently had mashed carrots down his chin, and grabbing a wipe Emily cleared him free of the mess. Finishing, she tilted her head back to look into JJ's eyes, and the blonde reached down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Leaving Henry in the high chair, Emily stood up as the beep came from the oven. Pulling it out, herself and JJ sat down for dinner, enjoying the easy conversation that seemed to flow naturally between them. They laughed together as Henry banged his hands against the chair, joining in with the laugher. Emily just wished it could happen a lot more.

"Why don't you take Henry into the living room and I'll clean up."

JJ said, as she reached across to grab Emily's hand, needing some contact between them.

"Are you sure?"

The blonde nodded, and Emily leaned across the table and placed a gentle kiss on the liaison's lips. She wanted more with JJ, wanted to touch her skin, but she knew she would have to wait till things had been sorted out. Emily knew it would be worth the wait.

Standing quickly, before she could get lost in those thoughts she got Henry out of his high chair and took him into the living room, leaving JJ in the kitchen, to tidy up.

Turning on the radio, JJ started to bop and hum along to the music as she washed and dried the dishes. When she was growing up, JJ never saw herself as settling down, but then she had met Will, and he was everything her parents wanted for her. But it wasn't what she wanted, JJ wanted the brunette. She was sure she always had; now they just had to talk about how they were going to do things.

Wiping her hands dry, she threw the towel on the counter and walked out of the kitchen but stopped suddenly at what she saw, a big smile spreading across her face.

Emily was lay down on her stomach, in the middle of the floor, with Henry sat just in front of her, giggling his little head off. She could feel her heart swell at seeing how Henry reacted to the brunette, it was natural. She would never forget this moment. And now she knew the reason he was laughing his head off, Emily was playing peek-a-boo with him and Henry was copying her. His little hands covering his eyes, and laughing as he opened them the same time as Emily. JJ found it adorable. Now she really wished she had her camera, she was going to make sure she remembered next time.

She felt a tear run down her cheek at the sight, and as she sniffed softly, Emily looked up at her. Needing to be close to her, she walked around the couch and sat down next to Emily as the brunette sat up, wiping the tear off JJ's cheek with her finger.

"Everything okay?"

Emily asked softly, and all JJ could do was nod. Regaining her composure, she let out a deep breath and turned to look at her son.

"This is what..."

The blonde's cell ringing, broke what she was about to say and she looked at Emily sympathetically. She sighed as Emily turned away from her, going back to playing with Henry. Pulling the offending object out of her pocket, she couldn't help but grimace as she saw the ID.

"Hey Will."

Emily didn't even turn to catch her eyes, as she took the call and that worried the blonde. She needed to talk to Emily, about what they wanted to do. She was disappointed and it looked like the brunette was too.

"You're home from work? I'm at Emily's. Okay...I'll be home in a little bit."

Running her hand through her hair, she flipped her phone shut and fidgeted as the brunette didn't turn to look at her. She could see this was hurting Emily, and that was the last thing she wanted but she didn't have any other choice at that moment.

"Em...I need to go."

"I gathered."

"Don't be like this."

"Like what? You're stringing me along, and it isn't fair. I'm not going to be your bit on the side, I can't. It hurts too much."

Leaning forward, she placed a gentle kiss on Henry's head before standing up and heading into the bedroom.

"Em...please."

Henry looked round to see where his playmate had gone and JJ couldn't help the sob that rose up her throat. She didn't know what to do. Deciding that it wouldn't help the situation by talking to the brunette at that moment, she gathered Henry's stuff up before picking him up. Crying as she walked out of the apartment, she realised she was leaving her heart behind as she headed for her house

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**The more you review, the faster I update...do we have ourselves a deal? :D**


	5. Tension

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds...if I did, Will would not exist!

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! Means a lot :) This chapter is dedicated to my beta **DarkBard0, **hurry up and get well soon!

On we go...

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily walked in to the empty BAU bullpen, sighing in relief as she saw that neither Morgan nor Reid was there. The profiler had decided to come into work early, after a night of tossing and turning over thoughts of JJ. Every time she had shut her eyes, all she saw was the blonde and Will kissing, the kiss in Miami. JJ wasn't ready to leave her husband, Emily thought and obviously the liaison still loved him. That made something in Emily's stomach flip, and she swallowed to get it back down. If JJ loved Will, then she'd have to learn to deal with it. If the blonde wasn't willing to leave him for her, then Emily wasn't going to make her. The ball was in the blonde's court.

Placing her stuff on her desk, she glanced up at Hotch's office, and saw him through the window on the phone. She wondered if JJ was even in yet, she was usually one of the first ones in, but that was before Henry had been born. Her priorities had changed since then, and rightly so. Looking down at her watch, she figured she had another half an hour before Hotch wanted them in to talk about the profile.

Striding over to the coffee pot, she poured herself a cup and turned around to lean against the counter top. She loved being in the BAU bullpen first thing in the morning, before everything got busy and it was filled with hustle and bustle. It allowed her time to think about things, work and her personal life without becoming distracted by anything else.

She loved her team, they were family, but sometimes she just loved the peace and quiet and this was one of those times. Emily knew that when Morgan came in, if she wasn't right and she was deep in thought, he would immediately notice. He was one of her best friends after all, but JJ wasn't something she could talk to him about. It would make things more complicated than they already were. It was already going to be tough enough being just professional with JJ, but if they weren't acting normal it would be picked up on more or less straight away.

Emily and JJ had always had a close relationship, and they had a kind of routine in the morning. One of them would take the other a coffee, and mid way through the morning the blonde would come out into the bullpen and come and talk to her. Then there were the touches and the glances, but the brunette didn't feel right trying to act normal, too much had happened. She was in love with JJ, and she couldn't just put that to one side. But she had to; she knew that, for the sake of the team, JJ's marriage, Henry, and their careers.

There was obviously too much risk for JJ to take it, and in some way Emily couldn't blame her. The blonde had a family, she was in love with him, and he wasn't that bad of a man, the profiler had to admit. But JJ had confessed her love to the brunette, and that was what hurt the most, knowing she wasn't worth the sacrifice. Knowing she wasn't worth the risk to start a relationship.

Walking back over to her desk, she sat in her seat and leaned forward to rest her head in her hands, rubbing her temples with her thumbs, trying to rub away the headache that was starting to form. There was so much going on in her head, and she just wanted it all to go away. She wanted to go back to before she kissed JJ, when she didn't know JJ loved her. Not knowing would be better than feeling the hurt she was, having experienced what it could be like with JJ and Henry. Last night had been one of the best of her life, and then it had just been ripped away from her cruelly. She was jealous of Will; he got to experience that every single day.

Leaning back in her chair, she lifted the coffee mug up to her lips to take a sip, but spluttered it out as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bringing her hand to her chest, trying to stop herself from choking, she turned her seat around to come face to face with Garcia. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard the tech analyst come up behind her.

"Hey Garcia."

She greeted as cheerfully as she could, not wanting Garcia to pick up on anything. When the quirky blonde wanted to know something, she was like a dog with a bone.

"Morning Princess. You looked deep in thought there...everything okay?"

Garcia asked, never missing a beat. Grabbing Morgan's chair, she wheeled it up next to Emily's desk to take a seat next to her. She had been watching the brunette for a couple of minutes before she let on she was there, and the analyst knew there was something going on in the pretty brunette's head.

"I'm fine Garcia."

Emily stated, as she turned her chair towards Garcia. The blonde leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees, as she took the profiler's hands in hers.

"No you're not. I can't help unless you talk to me."

The brunette looked up, meeting Garcia's stare. However quirky she was, Garcia was always there to talk to, she was a good friend. The only problem was that she was JJ's best friend, and it could make things a little awkward. Sighing, Emily knew she wasn't going to get out of this however hard she tried, so she bit the bullet.

"I'm guessing you know that I kissed JJ."

"Yeah she told me, and she kissed you back."

Emily knew that, she knew that JJ had told Garcia, they were best friends after all. Emily didn't mind that the quirky blonde knew, everyone needed someone they could talk to. Usually JJ was the brunette's confidante but this was something that she couldn't talk to her about.

"I don't know what to do Garcia."

The brunette confessed, as she looked down at their joined hands. The quirky blonde squeezed her hands gently, and Emily looked back up to meet Garcia's gaze. She could see the understanding in her eyes, and she smiled gently. The analyst reached up and brushed a strand of loose hair behind the brunette's ear.

"What do you want to do Em? What do you want to happen?"

Emily swallowed hard, trying to stop the sob that was about to come out. She had always been an emotional person, but it was something she tried to hide at work. But this thing with JJ had tipped her over the edge, and it seemed like now the flood gates were open, she couldn't seem to stop it.

"I want to be with her, all of her. I want to be a family, her, me and Henry. Last night...last night, was the best night of my life –"

"Em..."

"And I just want that all the time. Now I've experienced it, I never want to lose it. But there's Will, and she isn't prepared to leave him for me-"

"Em..."

"I just...I just love her so much, and it hurts because I obviously love her more than she loves me...and I'm obviously not worth the sacrifice-"

"Em..."

The brunette stopped talking, as Garcia broke through her speech. She hadn't realised how much she had confessed, but it obviously needed to be said. And if she was honest, it felt like a little bit of weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She took in the quirky blonde's expression, her mouth was agape and she was looking past the profiler's shoulder. She turned to her right, to see that Morgan and Reid had turned up, but they were lost in their own conversation. Gulping, she turned her chair round, and came face to face with the object of her affections. She took in JJ's sympathetic smile, and quickly turned round to face Garcia, who suddenly had a big grin on her face. She had been set up!

The quirky blonde stood up, squeezed her arm gently, before heading back to her hole. Suddenly feeling the courage, she turned round again to face JJ, but kept looking down at the floor, highly embarrassed at being caught.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Emily whispered, finding her shoes very interesting.

"I heard all of it. Emily..."

JJ was cut off by Hotch's booming voice from the stairs.

"We have another body."

x x x

"It's the same MO, but because we had people watching the landfill site he's had to change his dumping ground."

Emily stated. The whole team was surrounding the victim; a 35 year old Caucasian male...Jason McGregor. A single slit along his throat, the same as all the other victims. A phone call to Garcia had confirmed that he had also been on the sex offender's register. He had been thrown on to the side of the quiet street like a bag of rubbish, and so far there were no witnesses.

JJ was stood right next to Emily, both finding it hard to have all their focus on work. Their arms were touching and the brunette could feel her arm tingling from the touch.

"Will..."

The blonde whispered, and Emily's head snapped up to where JJ was looking. The Cajun was walking towards them and liaison turned back to look at Emily, trying to get through to her using her eyes but the brunette wasn't looking at her. All her focus was on the man walking towards them, and she knew the profiler had tensed up at seeing him.

The rest of the profilers turned to him, as he joined their circle they had formed as they were bouncing around things. JJ frowned as he held out his hand to shake hands with them, everyone except Emily.

"Detective."

Emily sneered, and Will turned to her. They stared at each other for a few moments, and JJ could swear she could cut the tension in the air with a knife. All she wanted to do was reach back and take Emily's hand in hers, to try and put across that she was there for her. But she couldn't do that in front of everyone, particularly not Will. They just needed some time alone, but it seemed to be hard to get at the moment.

"Agent Prentiss."

Will replied, as he turned to JJ, a smile spreading across his face. Emily was finding it hard not to knock that smirk off his face, or tell him everything that had happened between his wife and herself. But she was more mature than that.

"What are you doing here Will?"

JJ demanded, very surprised to see him at the crime scene. He hadn't mentioned anything about being on the case to her and she had asked him about work just the night before. Hotch looked just as surprised as she did.

"I'm lead detective on the case."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

The Cajun stated, turning to Hotch so therefore missing JJ's glare at him. She couldn't quite believe she was in this position; she was stood in between her husband and the person she loved. She wasn't sure things could get any more complicated than they were. JJ turned round too, risking a glance at Emily. She could see the hurt on her face, but that quickly turned when she put her professional mask on again.

After what she'd heard Emily telling Garcia, she was determined to make the brunette see that it was her she wanted. She couldn't go on letting Emily think otherwise.

"Emily, Reid, I want you to go with the local police and see if anyone around here did see anything. They may just be scared, but you know the questions to ask. Morgan and Rossi, I want you to go to the coroner's office and talk to him. I will stay here. JJ, I want you to go with Will and talk to the victim's family..."

"Sir, do you think that's a good idea?"

JJ asked, motioning between herself and Will. She didn't dare to look at Emily right then, she was worried about what she would see. Will just had a big grin on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure. You're the best person to talk to the family."

The blonde nodded, turning away and walking away with Will. Emily watched her walk away until she was out of sight, before shaking her head and going back to the job in hand. Her personal life had to wait for now.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**So you all know I love reviews! They're like my favourite thing in the entire world! So review...please?**


End file.
